Ukraines diary
by bluescluestalia
Summary: Ukraines diary, My first fanfiction UkraineXCanada Please read and review :3 rated T for paronia,sorry for super late update, summary FAIL
1. At the mall

_Do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, first fan fic so be nice!_

Dear diary,

Today I went shopping for a change, at Victoria's secret they dint have my bra size, the tape measure was to small, I almost started crying, oh well it was worth a try~

* * *

Oh and on my way out I bumped into Matthew ( He was wearing a maple leaf so he was easy to recognize), he spilled his ice cream on me and looked real embarrassed, he gave me money for a new shirt and walked of blushing, wonder what that was about?, Francis was also near-by, he laughed though and poor mattie, He started blushing real hard then and tried avoiding eye contact, I should write a thank you note no?

Love Ukraine~

* * *

_^ ^ First fanfic plz review and be nice~ Any ideas for new chapters? Next chapters longer dont worry_


	2. So Its a date

Do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, first fan fic so be nice! ^^ soory for late update stupid school ugh

* * *

Dear diary,

Today Toris called and said,"Hello Ukraine-san! I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at the fomer Soviet Union Reunion", "Sure! ^^ Ill bring fresh milk", I replied, "Thats great! Wait its dinner why would you bring mi-", Then I hung up oh well couldnt be something to important

* * *

So later today I went to my little brother Ivan's house to have dinner, but when I came with my cart full of milk I ran over little latvia. I almost started crying, " OH n-nno d-dont cry ukraine-san! I-its ok I ding get hurt r-really", He said patting my back. Then I became happy again and hugged him, but he started making noises as if I was sufficating him with my . Just my imagination. I thought everything was going to be all right and that we would be one big happy family again. But I was wrong. At dinner Ivan was running late, Toris forgot to make dinner and made Cups-Of-Noodles instead. Belarus started breaking the table and mumblin, "Nee-chan, Nee-chan isnt here", Toris walked over to her to give her a hug for comfort, but she smacked him upside the head, pushed him to the floor, stepped on him, threw her Cup-Of-Noodles on him, and started stabbing him with a spork. Eduard excused himself, and din't come back, even after 30 minutes. Little Raivis got a phone call from Peter, who asked him to come over, wich he did. I felt tears coming from my eyes. Tears rollled down my cheeks. I ran out crying, bursting through the door. The last thing I heard was Ivan say, "Im ba-, Ukraine wait!"

* * *

When I came home I found a note on my door, "Hello Ukraine-san! Im sorry about your shirt the other day, please call me when you get home, ~ From your pall Matthew"

When I got in I dialed his number, after 20 seconds I was about to hang up and call agin when Alfred answered, "Heeello Ukraine~ I the Hero have answered for my brother Canada, He was too baby to answer when he saw the caller ID so I the hero have answered instead and put the phone on speaker" "ALFRED EDVISBVGUIOSGIKNBSGUAJK WHYD YOU HAVE TOO SAY THAT!?!?!?! Oh hello Ukraine-san" " Hello Mattie I got your note," "Ahh yes I'm sorry about the other day at the mall when I spilled Ice cream on your shirt how bout we meet up again and I'll buy you some Ice Cream too an-", "OOH Mattie and Ukraine sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a ba-", " ALFRED!!!!!!!!!!! SXBVASKLSDNCBHOPAKJEHQWUIODB I'm sorry Ukraine got to go bye!" He hung up and left me in shock. So it's a date then?

~ Love Ukraine

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^^ sorry bout my grammar


	3. Begginig of bad things

***headesk* Ugh sorry for the uber late update . laptoppy had spyware I asked my friends to update but they couldn't so I have the next maybe 5-7 chapters written in a little diary book. Sorry for my horrible grammar and PLZ PLZ read and review~:3 itl make my day~**

**

* * *

**Dear diary,

Today was a horrible day, I still have tears in my eyes, well im not superstitois or anything but today was friday the 13th, well heres my day:

* * *

I woke up with my text message ringtone. With one eye open I opened it and it said

"Im going to your place to for the um er... well to go to starbucks, ill be there in about 10 minutes

/Matthew/"

Then I realized it was 1:30 p.m., i litteraky fell out of bed and thought of all the things I **had** to do. Milk the cows, tend the crops, bake the bread, call Natalia to make sure she wasnt stalking Ivan, A-, HOW COULD I FORGET I LEFT MY SPLINKER RUNING? My flowers were so thristy so I led it run all night! Agh! I somehow managed to brush my hair, eat a slice of bread, brush my teeth, pull on my boots at the last minute when, the doorbell rang. I heard some shuffling between alfred and Matthew"Fix your jacket, you have to look awsome for your date, but you cant look as awsome as me though" "Ghjsjdfskdm Alfred! Its not a date! And its called a hoodie!" "Yeah yeah sure Mr. Strong and free, gee what a horrible nickname, its not even true your not strong, and wernet you under the rule of Iggy and france for some time? Now would make a gre-" "Oh just get in the damn car!" I heard some more shuffling and a click of the car door. Then the door rang. As I was walking to the door I felt like I was forgetting something, as I opened the door it hit me. Before mattie even got to say hi I slamed the door, ran to my room, and changed from my pajamas to my regular clothes in 50 seconds. Phew thats a record,Anyways I walked back to the door and Matthew, thank god was still there. He took me to a car. Correcting _his brothers_ SUV. Apperntly he was chaperoning our er "date" I really dint mind at first but..._** To be continued**_

**_You here? omg review plz~~~~~~~~ bleff im sorry for thelong chapter, preper for longer ones i have the next 4-7 written up and the have more words not by alot though PLZ REVIEW ill keep updating if i get another review at least 1 more one more review and ill keep typing 1 review=70000000 hugs i adore hugs ask my friend and i know i promised eveil ukraine but thatl come a little latter REVIEW~? :3_**


	4. Bad things P 2 12

**M back! *headesk* lll geezh i got reviews jaaaaaaaay! ^^ im so happy~ ima make this a super quick chapter cuz im so lazy *headesk* .. btw anyone intreseted in an rp? no jk but... ._. rps are fun oh and if your confused read the end of the last chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hatafutte hatafutte hatafutte paredo~! Miwaku no sekai e ANDIAMO~! Im sorry .0. has anyone wathced world series? ok ok ill stop... geeeeeeeeeeeeezn .-. evil ukraine later for thoose of you who are looking foward for that Marukaite chikyuu chibitalia desu~ OK ILL STOP HERES THE FRIKIN CHAPTER R&R pweeaze :D**

Hes so abnoxious, and annoying and naive and eats to many hamburgers and kept making phonecalls to check on tony, whoever that is, welll dear diary im still crying this is worse than when I slapped france beacuase Natalia told me to for some reason, he just showed up at my house, and he was being friendly wich made it worse! Well I cant write anymore im to tired and cryed out, well bye

~ Ukraine

* * *

**Hatafutte hatafutte hatafutte paredo~ ANDIAMO~ ok ill stop .-. told you this was a quick chapter next few chapters are matties POV's be prepared for out of character canada oooooh scary! Review now that cha read?~**


	5. Bad things P 2 24

***headesk* hey guiys ^^ ._. so like sorry to disapoint you but um this isnt really a chapter just a rant NO BUT KEEP READING ok so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! 14 REVIEWS! *dies a happy woman* and someone agreed to rp with me *sniff* im so happy! .-. Oh and Val HAPPY EARLY OR LATE B-DAY!**


	6. RANT & AUTHORS NOTE CLICK PLZ

**_So like here i am in colmbia! .-. were theres no internet now for an authors note and rant rant_**

**_Rant: I hate it here the damn mousiqyuipotuorsioasbvhs (no grammar) are eating me alive and so are the ants I also do Fruitsbasket Deathnote and Ouran Host Club rps _**

**_authors note: k so like i got the next 5-12 chapters written up, and stuffff , but .-. im not posting till i get to the USA wich is in 2 weeks , and till i get some new reviews _**

**_DISCLAMER: DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME MENTIONED ABOVE, AND I MEANT MOUSQUITOUIS_**


	7. CLICK

**Hey my amazing wonderful (hopefully) patient readers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I managed to get an internet, and a laptop, plz understand. My laptop DIED and we dont have internet anyways so no ways to update, plz forgive me *head low in shame* on the other hand im gona re-write all the chapters i wrote to make them longer, and well to idk ... ._. just make them longer, and combine them, anyways, *hengamliflarbint* i was thinking of discontinung, then i saw i had 21 reviews! 3 i feel so loved~ Thamks for your time! (im back in the usa btw)**

**start reviewing start reviewing or im not gona write anymore~ plz give me ideas and tips**

OH AND I UPDATED MY PROFILE CHECK IT OUT!~


End file.
